1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for covering railing of an outdoor deck and more particularly pertains to a new rail covering system for covering the railing of an outdoor deck to protect the railing from damage from weathering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for covering railing of an outdoor deck is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for covering railing of an outdoor deck heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,612; U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,214; U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,700; U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,380; U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,443; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 372,620.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new rail covering system. The inventive device includes an elongate strip having top and bottom faces, a pair of opposite ends, and a pair of sides extending between the ends of the strip. The bottom face of the strip is designed for resting on a top of a railing. Each of the sides of the strip has an elongate edge flange extending outwardly therefrom.
In these respects, the rail covering system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of covering the railing of an outdoor deck to protect the railing from damage from weathering.